pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracey's Scyther
This Scyther is a / -type Pokémon owned by Tracey. Personality Scyther has the behavior of a pride warrior who will never back down from a battle even when the odds are stacked against it. It is also extremely loyal to the members of its swarm as it came to protect them even though it had been exiled from the swarm. It has also has gentle side as seen in A Way Off Day Off when Misty's Togepi came to greet it. Scyther also has a short rivalry with Ash's Charizard until they set differences with each other after they teamed up to save other Pokémon from Team Rocket. When Scyther initially appeared, it was shown to be a 'sore loser', not taking defeat well. Indeed, after Tracey had captured it, it retained this characteristic, although, as mentioned before, it did take defeat a little bit better. Biography The elderly Scyther was found by Tracey and his friends badly injured. Tracey approached to try and help it but it didn't want to be bothered with so it started growling. In order for it to get help, Tracey had his Venonat put it to sleep. The gang found out that apparently Scyther was defeated during a battle for leadership of the swarm by a younger, better conditioned Scyther after bringing it to the Pokémon Center to get healed up by Nurse Joy. It later found its former swarm being captured by Team Rocket after its current leader of the swarm manages to cut off Jessie's long red hair into a shoulder length with one slash and decided to battle the criminal's Pokémon alone despite it being five to one until its becomes fatigue and exhaustion due to its age and was later saved by a younger Scyther who defeats him for the swarm's leadership from Arbok's Poison Sting as they teamed up to defeat them until Scyther slashes both Jessie and James' hair to be styled into a mohawk as they quickly retreated. In the end, it decided to go with Tracey after making peace with a younger Scyther who currently leads the swarm.OI017: Tracey Gets Bugged Scyther was introduced to the gang's Pokémon but they were a bit scared of it with the exception of Misty's Togepi who rather liked it, and Ash's Charizard who could care less and merely shot a Flamethrower at it, upsetting it. When Team Rocket manages to put everyone to sleep using Sleep Powder from James' Victreebel, both Scyther and Charizard sensed their motives of stealing until they defeated. Scyther and Charizard finally set their differences before going back to their respective territory.OI018: A Way Off Day Off It helped save Ash's Pikachu from Team Rocket before departing with its trainer from the gang as Tracey decided to study alongside Professor Oak.OI036: The Rivalry Revival Scyther assisted both Tracey's Marill and Venonat to stop both Grass and Water-type Pokémon from attacking Ash's Bulbasaur before it unleashes his Solar Beam.JE109: Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! Tracey used Scyther to assists Ash's Bulbasaur against Butch's Hitmontop and it defeats it with both Quick Attack and Cut. Afterwards, Scyther is briefly exhausted after using its moves and later became relief about recovered Poké Balls that both Butch and Cassidy had been stolen.Showdown at the Oak Corral Scyther battles Butch's Mightyena, which is the second time Tracey battles Butch while teaming up with Ritchie and his Pikachu nicknamed Sparky. Scyther was hit by Mightyena's Bite while it countered with Slash. However, due to its age, Scyther gets exhausted and fatigued from the serious damage after being Tackled by Mightyena and was soon knocked down by Mightyena's Iron Tail, causing Tracey to recall it back after he compliments that Scyther did its best to fight seriously against both Butch and Cassidy.Oaknapped! Known moves Using Swords Dance Tracey Scyther Double Team.png Using Double Team Tracey Scyther Slash.png Using Slash Tracey Scyther Skull Bash.png Using Using Skull Bash Tracey Scyther Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack Tracey Scyther Cut.png Using Cut | Swords Dance; normal; OI017: Tracey Gets Bugged Double Team (move); normal; OI017: Tracey Gets Bugged Slash; normal; OI017: Tracey Gets Bugged Skull Bash; normal; OI018: A Way Off Day Off Quick Attack; normal; Showdown at the Oak Corral Cut; normal; Showdown at the Oak Corral }} Voice actors *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese) *Eric Stuart (English) Trivia *All of Scyther's known moves are -type moves. *Tracey's Scyther is the first Pokémon owned by a main character that used an HM move. *Scyther's Skull Bash greatly resembles Giga Impact, a move introduced three generations later. *Scyther is Tracey's only Pokémon that has been captured on-screen. References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon